This invention relates to a roller vane pump and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a roller vane pump suitable for use in a pumping system for pumping fuel from a reservoir to a fuel injection apparatus for an engine to raise the fuel pressure prior to its further pressurization in the fuel injection apparatus.
A pump for a pumping system for initially pressurizing fuel is desired reliably to increase the fuel pressure by say, 5 bar, compared to pressures attained in the fuel injection apparatus, which could be as great as 2000 bar, necessary for injecting the fuel into the combustion chamber or chambers of the engine.